


Imagine Reader has an embarrassing secret

by ShadowsLonleyQueen



Series: Imagines (Dead by Daylight) [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Edited, Gen, Multi, Sorta sad, Survivors, but not really?, imagine, killers, reader - Freeform, secret, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsLonleyQueen/pseuds/ShadowsLonleyQueen
Summary: Imagine Reader has an embarrassing secret. (Or any secret, in general.)
Relationships: Various/Reader
Series: Imagines (Dead by Daylight) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715833
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Imagine Reader has an embarrassing secret

  * With all the stalkers around, especially a teasing and flirty one, it was only a matter of time.
  * It kinda depends on what it is, if it’s something silly and stupid, then they wouldn’t do too much, maybe a little bit of teasing and embarrassing moments, but that’s basically it.
  * The killers aren’t always as mature as some may take them to be, so sometimes they may tease you about things you never would have thought they would even think was funny.
  * The survivors however, are way less serious most of the time.
  * They no doubt will tease you non-stop, but if the secret is serious and big, they will try to keep an open mind about it and leave you alone, well, speaking for most of them.
  * Some survivors and killers are absolute dicks, and really, you can’t do anything about it. Well, the killer party you can’t, but I can’t entirely speak for survivor. Everyone’s different, y’know?
  * If the secret is one that is not that big but was important to you, expect some killers not to care and make fun of you, not all killers, but some. Now, Most Survivors would laugh it off and ignore it, saying “It’s important to you, so we understand. We also have important secrets.” Which would leave you wondering, but you shrugged it off, thanking the understanding survivors and silently cursing the ones that didn’t stop laughing at how “stupid” the situation was.
  * Keeping secrets in this realm would be a little difficult, considering how observant some survivors were and the watching killers. I mean, they could obviously tell what your nervous face looked like, so it would be pretty hard to hide things.
  * “It’s nothing, just thinking of something.” You’d say, if anyone asked you why you were spacing out so much. Some would shrug it off and say a simple, “Okay.” However, caring people like Claudette and Dwight would ask, “Are you sure? If you need to talk, I’m here. I mean, we’re all here, but...Y’know.” And you’d laugh, humming in agreement and go back to focusing on the generator.
  * I like to think that there’s some that would sit down next to you and be understanding, listening to every word and _sort of_ understanding.
  * To put it in short, there’s some that would be fine with it, some laugh at you and some will find out. I mean, secrets don’t always stay secrets forever, right?




End file.
